User talk:Sasha Elizabeth Jackson
Leave a message! Be sure to leave a message! It may take some time for me to reply, but I try my best to do as soon as possible. Hmmmmm, nothing for me to request, so... Have a nice day! Actually, trying to find out how to use userboxes, but I guess it's not available yet? I don't know. Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Annabeth and Percy page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Annabeth and Percy (talk) 14:41, May 21, 2016 (UTC) Wow. Thank you so much!--Annabeth and Percy~The present is our future past, we've gotta make this moment last right now. 15:04, May 21, 2016 (UTC) Umm, I guess just keeping the information up-to-date. Also, to do colored text, you just need this code: ' Replace '(color) with your choice of color, and you write your text between >< right after it. Enjoy!--Annabeth and Percy~The present is our future past, we've gotta make this moment last right now. 15:50, May 21, 2016 (UTC) You're very welcome!--Annabeth and Percy~The present is our future past, we've gotta make this moment last right now. 16:04, May 21, 2016 (UTC) Lol, that's alright. I actually have a lot of this story written already, and I should be updating tomorrow. Wait out for that, and see if you're right or not. Thanks!--Annabeth and Percy~The present is our future past, we've gotta make this moment last right now. 19:23, May 23, 2016 (UTC) Thanks! I liked it too. I'll be uploading the next one later today.--Annabeth and Percy~The present is our future past, we've gotta make this moment last right now. 15:35, June 7, 2016 (UTC) Hey, so I made some screenshots to show you what to do (on your profile): http://prntscr.com/be0548, http://prntscr.com/be05ea, http://prntscr.com/be066m The things circled in red are what you have to press. Make sure that the device you're using has the image downloaded on it so that you can upload it. I hope that helps! And what userboxes are you trying to use?--Annabeth and Percy~The present is our future past, we've gotta make this moment last right now. 19:50, June 8, 2016 (UTC) I'm glad I could help. I don't have any userboxes at the moment. I don't really plan on making any right now, but maybe sometime in the future.--Annabeth and Percy~The present is our future past, we've gotta make this moment last right now. 14:42, June 9, 2016 (UTC) Anyone else you need to know about? What do you mean?--Annabeth and Percy~They say you gotta take the good with the bad. I'll take it all as long as I have you. 16:20, August 7, 2016 (UTC) Lol. Ok . . . Just let me know when you remember!--Annabeth and Percy~They say you gotta take the good with the bad. I'll take it all as long as I have you. 16:54, August 7, 2016 (UTC) Lol. You couldn't expect it to stay open forever. But what's your idea?--Annabeth and Percy~They say you gotta take the good with the bad. I'll take it all as long as I have you. 15:35, September 11, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, we can try that. But not one Sayuri create, because she'll get notifications for that. But I'm a moderator on the Pokémon Wiki, and I created a off-topic post there, and there's a link to it in my bio if you want to use that one. I don't plan on locking it at all, so why not just use that and not risk getting in trouble?--Annabeth and Percy~They say you gotta take the good with the bad. I'll take it all as long as I have you. 15:50, September 11, 2016 (UTC) Death and Darkness, I Love PJO Books, Girlpower, and Percy Rules are the only ones I wouldn't mind having there, and I think they'd like it.--Annabeth and Percy~They say you gotta take the good with the bad. I'll take it all as long as I have you. 15:56, September 11, 2016 (UTC) You didn't sign your message, lol. I would say privately, and I do have ISB on fanfiction.net, and I can try to contact Percy Rules and Girlpower on the Hunger Games Discussions, but for the others? I don't know how we can do that. Maybe say something to them from a recent post? Like, first say something in response to the original post, and then say something to the others after the response.--Annabeth and Percy~They say you gotta take the good with the bad. I'll take it all as long as I have you. 16:01, September 11, 2016 (UTC) Great. I'll do that. You should add a direct link to your talk page in your signature as well.--Annabeth and Percy~They say you gotta take the good with the bad. I'll take it all as long as I have you. 16:11, September 11, 2016 (UTC) Lol. How are you sending these private messages?--Annabeth and Percy~They say you gotta take the good with the bad. I'll take it all as long as I have you. 17:37, September 11, 2016 (UTC) I will! And Death and darkness came!--Annabeth and Percy~They say you gotta take the good with the bad. I'll take it all as long as I have you. 17:50, September 11, 2016 (UTC) Hey! You use an Ipad or Tablet or something like that, right? Well, quickly! Check this! Press the link!--Annabeth and Percy~They say you gotta take the good with the bad. I'll take it all as long as I have you. 05:08, October 8, 2016 (UTC) Lol. You're very welcome!--Annabeth and Percy~They say you gotta take the good with the bad. I'll take it all as long as I have you. 12:07, October 10, 2016 (UTC)